Too Many Viruses!
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ini hari ulang tahun Luna. Apa yang akan Harry berikan pada sahabatnya itu? Lunarry Ficlet. HxL.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter are owned by J.K Rowling. Author sadly only owned this fic...

**Too Much Viruses**

Lunarry (LunaxHarry) Ficlet

"Ada apa, Harry, tidak biasanya kau menemuiku ketika makan?"

Potter muda tersenyum bodoh, seperti terpegoki mencuri televisi di dunia Muggle. Dia cuma bisa menggaruk kepalanya, dan membalas tatapan lembut Luna Lovegood. "Tidak," Harry berdalih, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain meja jamuan dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dia melihat sosok dua sahabatnya, Hermione dan Ron yang pura-pura melengah dari tatapan Harry. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi ketika ditinggal berdua saja dengan Luna, semua yang ada dipikirannya serasa menghilang. Bukan, bukan grogi. Kalau Harry memilih bertanya pada Luna sendiri, gadis itu pasti akan menjawab kalau tidak Wrackspurt memenuhi kepalanya, peri Nargle pasti sudah mendatangi Harry.

Ini salah, itu salah. Gryffindor tahun enam itu malah bertambah bingung sekarang.

"Sedang makan, Luna?"

"Ya, makan malam di sore hari bisa menolak virus yang bisa membuatmu merasa tidak enak badan." bisik Luna, seperti memberi gambaran seberapa menakutkannyakah 'virus' itu.

"Maksudmu makan malam bisa membuat orang tambah gemuk?"

"Mm-hm. Begitulah." ujarnya, melanjutkan kunyahan kecil dan buku bacaannya.

Harry sekali lagi menolehkan mukanya ke kejauhan—tempat Ron dan Hermione duduk berhadapan. Ron mengangkat-angkat wajahnya seolah menyuruh Harry melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan Hermione mengayunkan tangannya, memerintah Harry dengan lebih keras.

"Luna,"

"Ya, Harry?"

"Kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Ya." jawab Luna, singkat. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada apa?"

"Um, selamat ulang tahun, Luna." ujar Harry. Dia memangkukan kedua lengannya di atas meja, dan merendahkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Harry." jawab si gadis, tersenyum tipis. Kedua mata _Silvery Grey_-nya menatap balik si pemuda. "Sudah lama sekali orang lain tidak mengucapkan itu padaku kecuali ayah."

"…sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Aku yakin kau bercanda,"

"Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak berbohong." jawab Luna, polos. Ia merendahkan kepala juga hingga persis dan setara seperti apa yang dilakukan Harry. "Nargle…" bisiknya.

Harry kali ini menegakkan duduknya. Dia menghembuskan napas, dan melonggarkan kerah seragam Gryffindor-nya. "Apa kau…tidak apa-apa? M-maksudku, 'tidak apa-apa' dengan masalah ulang tahunmu itu."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Harry." ujar Luna, meletakkan sendok dan garpunya secara terbalik dan lalu meminum sedikit air dari gelasnya. "Wrackspurt datang dan pergi. Jadi, ya, aku baik."

Tadi Nargle, sekarang Wrackspurt. Tunggu, apa itu Nargle? Harry merasa sedikit frustasi dan kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dalam hening seperti orang tidak waras. Dia hanya merasa tak habis pikir dengan si gadis. Sementara itu, Luna terus memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Harry yang unik. "Harry, mengusir Wrackspurt tidak harus seperti itu. Kau bisa-"

Harry memopoh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyodorkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Luna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, kepalanya sedikit terdorong ke belakang oleh suatu tekanan. Di hadapannya hanya ada dada Harry yang terbalut seragam asramanya, dan kening Luna terasa sedikit menghangat. Kedua pipinya juga terasa merona semerah tomat, walau dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Harry melepas bibirnya dari kening si gadis, dan menatapnya lurus. "Kemana virus-virusmu sekarang?"

"Um…aku tidak tahu," jawab Luna, setengah sadar.

"Bagus, karena sudah hilang, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan di luar sekarang." Harry menatap sekelilingnya. Tak satupun dari banyaknya murid di aula makan yang tidak ternganga melihat aksi Harry tidak lama ini. Dagu dan rahang mereka seolah siap membentur lantai, dan tetap di tanah tanpa bisa terpasang lagi. Apa, memangnya seaneh itu mengecup kening seorang gadis? "Sebaiknya cepat, Luna, karena orang-orang ini terkena mantra_ Jynx_ sepertinya."

Harry kemudian berlari keluar sambil menarik Luna dengan erat pada pergelangan dan meninggalkan seluruh murid yang membisu seribu bahasa. Tidak terkecuali Ron dan Hermione. "Itu diluar skrip. 'kan?" tanya Ron, heran. "Mana kutahu!" desis si gadis.

Harry tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa, kelihatannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia menyimpan beberapa aksesori unik di balik jubah Gryffindornya untuk diberikan kepada Luna. Setelah mendengar jawaban Luna tadi, dia mau tidak mau harus berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan si gadis hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Bagaimana kalau membuat ini—paling tidak—menjadi ulang tahun pertama Luna yang dirayakan dan terbaik? Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan.

Semoga—pikir Harry, terukir senyuman manis yang lebih lebar dari biasanya di bibir tipis Luna nantinya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Harry merasa puas.

Hmm, untuk mencari hal-hal menarik, Fred dan George sepertinya punya banyak, batin Harry, begitu _mischief_.

~_Fin_

A/N: Entry pertama di fandom HP. Reviews, Critics and Comments are always welcomed. Feel free, 'kay? :)


End file.
